A Very Schwarzie Christmas: The Christmas Songs
by Silania
Summary: A few Christmas songs turned Schwarzie! The rating is due to Yohji Baby and Schwarzie Wonderland... And they don't all rhyme, but who cares, it made me giggle in my room by myself!
1. SchuSchu the RedHaired Schwarzie

SchuSchu the red-haired Schwarzie,  
  
Had some very shiny hair,  
  
And everyone who saw him,  
  
Would have even said it glares.  
  
All of the other Schwarzies,  
  
Used to laugh and call him names,  
  
They never let poor SchuSchu,  
  
Join in any Schwarzie games.  
  
Then one funky party night,  
  
B-Chan came to say:  
  
"SchuSchu with your hair so bright,  
  
Won't you ride my sleigh tonight?"  
  
SchuSchu the red-haired Schwarzie,  
  
Nodded with a happy grin.  
  
And from that moment forward,  
  
He played all the Schwarzie games. 


	2. Farfie the Snowman

Farfie the Snowman, was a happy psycho soul,  
  
With a few knives and his straightjacket, and one eye glinting gold.  
  
Farfie the Snowman, is a psycho freak, they say.  
  
He was made of Irish blood, but they know he went insane some day.  
  
There must have been some magic, in the scarfie that he got.  
  
For when he wrapped it round his neck, he began to stab and shout!  
  
Oh, Farfie the Snowman, was insane as you or me.  
  
And as they say he could stab and play,  
  
Like and assassin should be!  
  
Stabbity, stab stab, Stabbity stab stab,  
  
Look at Farfie go!  
  
Stabbity, stab stab, Stabbity stab stab,  
  
See the red blood flow!  
  
Farfie the Snowman, knew the closet was so cool,  
  
So he said, "Hang me upside down and I know I'll have some fun."  
  
So he hung there long, with a straightjacket on,  
  
Swinging back and forth and up and down.  
  
Saying, "Stop me if you can."  
  
Till B-Chan came and threw him down, saying, "Stop messing with my head."  
  
And Farfie did and he ate his scarf, jumping up and down.  
  
For Farfie the Snowman, was a psycho through and through,  
  
But he waved his knife, saying once or twice, "Scarfie for Farfie!" 


	3. BChan Claus is Coming to Town

You better watch out,  
  
You better not cry,  
  
You better not shout, I'm telling you why.  
  
B-Chan Claus is coming to town.  
  
He's cocking his gun,  
  
Cleaning it twice,  
  
Gonna find out who's dying tonight,  
  
B-Chan Claus is coming to town.  
  
The Weissy kittens will have enemies,  
  
They're gonna be scared and shaking  
  
Their knees.  
  
You better watch out,  
  
You better not cry,  
  
You better not shot, I'm telling you why,  
  
B-Chan Claus is coming to town.  
  
B-Chan Claus is coming  
  
B-Chan Claus is coming  
  
He's coming to town. 


	4. All I Want for Christmas is My Omichee

Everyone's pausing and staring at him,  
  
He's levitating the Schu and the gin,  
  
He don't know who to blame for love sickness!  
  
But his one wish for Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!  
  
All he wants for Christmas  
  
Is his Omichee  
  
His Omichee  
  
See his Omichee!  
  
Gee if he could only  
  
Have his Omichee,  
  
Then he could wish Schwarz,  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
It seems so long since he could say,  
  
"I have seen my Omichee today!"  
  
Gosh, oh gee, how happy he'd be,  
  
If Omichee were there.  
  
All he wants for Christmas  
  
Is his Omichee  
  
His Omichee  
  
See his Omichee!  
  
Gee if he could only  
  
Have his Omichee,  
  
Then he could wish Schwarz,  
  
"Merry Christmas." 


	5. Yohji Baby

Yohji baby, slip a violet under the tree, for me,  
  
I've been an awful good Schu,  
  
Yohji baby, and hurry to my place tonight.  
  
Yohji baby, a brand new bandana too, yellow,  
  
I'll wait up for you,  
  
Yohji baby, and hurry to my place tonight.  
  
Think of all the nights we've had,  
  
Think of the B-chan, I haven't kissed,  
  
Next week I can be just as good,  
  
If you'd check off my Christmas list,  
  
Boo doo bee doo.  
  
Yohji honey, I want you and really, that's not a lot.  
  
I've been an angel all year,  
  
Yohji baby, and hurry to my place tonight.  
  
Yohji cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the key  
  
To a hotel suite  
  
Yohji cutie, and hurry to my place tonight.  
  
Yohji baby, I'm filling my stocking with the bondage, and cuffs  
  
Just carve your name on my arm,  
  
Yohji baby, hurry to my place tonight.  
  
Come and tie me up tight,  
  
Like we just got in a bad-ass fight,  
  
I really do like you,  
  
Let's see if you like me too.  
  
Boo doo bee doo.  
  
Yohji baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a wire  
  
And I don't really mean your watch.  
  
Yohji baby, and hurry to my place tonight.  
  
Hurry to my place tonight.  
  
Hurry to my place tonight. 


	6. Schwarzie Wonderland

Water pours, are you listening,  
  
In the bath Schu is frisking,  
  
A frightening sight,  
  
With B-Chan tonight,  
  
Splashing in a Schwarzie wonderland.  
  
Gone away is the Yotan,  
  
Come to stay is a new man,  
  
He pulls out a gun,  
  
And he has some fun,  
  
Splashing in a Schwarzie wonderland.  
  
In the bathtub they can make some bubbles,  
  
Then we know that they are having fun.  
  
Brad will say: Are you ready?  
  
Schu'll say: Yes, sir  
  
So hurry do the job,  
  
While I'm around.  
  
Later on, they shall snuggle,  
  
As they snog by the fire.  
  
To face unafraid,  
  
The Farfie that's chained,  
  
In a little closet wonderland.  
  
In the bedroom they can make some pictures,  
  
Then remember them on later days,  
  
They'll have lots of fun with the pictures,  
  
'Til the the Nagi Wagi throws them out.  
  
When they play, ain't it sexy,  
  
Though your brain is offended,  
  
They'll frolic and play, the animal way,  
  
Living in a Schwarzie wonderland.  
  
Playing in a Schwarzie wonderland,  
  
Living in a Schwarzie wonderland. 


	7. Pull the Aya

Pull the Aya from his corner,  
  
Fa la la la la la la la  
  
Drag him to the sweaty night club  
  
Fa la la la la la la la  
  
Dress him in his leather trousers  
  
Fa la la la la la la la  
  
Get in bed with the cold red head  
  
Fa la la la la la la la 


End file.
